Love
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Ketika sahabatmu menghancurkanmu. Ketika cinta membuatmu buta. Ketika kau berusaha untuk menerima takdirmu. Kaulah yang akan membuat hidupmu sendiri bahagia./ "Ayah, apa Ibu menyayangiku?" /"Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untuk anak kita?" / "Dokter adalah cita-citaku tapi menjadi Ibu dan Istri yang baik adalah kewajibanku." / GS, ChanBaek, HunHan.
1. Prolog

**Love**

Prolog

By Sora Hinase

.

ChanBaek

HunHan

.

Rate M

.

Family

Drama

.

GS, Typo, dsb.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Bukankah sahabat akan selalu ada untuk kita, mendukung kita dan ikut berbahagia dengan kita? Tapi bagaimana jika sahabatmulah yang menghancurkan semua impianmu?

.

.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

.

.

"Ayah, aku tak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Apa kau pikir Sahun akan mau menikahimu setelah tahu semua ini?.

.

.

"Setelah anak ini lahir kita bercerai."

"Aku tak akan menceraikanmu."

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak memukulku Sehun?"

"Bukankah aku sahabat yang bodoh karena tak memikirkan perasaanmu?"

.

.

"Berbahagialah karena aku juga akan bahagia."

.

.

"Mungkin pernikahan kita karena perjodohan tapi aku ingin kita belajar untuk saling mencintai."

.

.

"Ayah, apa Ibu membenciku?"

.

.

"Ibu apa aku nakal? Aku sayang Ibu."

.

.

"Walaupun aku seorang dokter aku takkan melupan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ibu dan aku juga bukan menikah karena cinta Nyonya Park hanya saja aku belajar mencintai suamiku, membuat kebahagian kami sendiri bukan justru hanyut dalam kesedihan."

.

.

"Kondisi pasien semakin melemah."

.

.

.

.

.

Eeeerrr chapter 1 entah kapan di updatenya.

Hallo semua~ ini pertama kalinya Sora publish fanfic di sini #nyengir

Salam kenal ^^

Semoga ada yang berkenan memberikan reviewnya :)

Purwokerto, 23 Desember 2016


	2. Chapter 1

Love

Chapter 1

By Sora Hinase

.

ChanBaek

HunHan

.

Rate M

.

Family

Drama

.

GS, Typo, dsb.

.

Happy Reading ^^

"Ini terakhir kalinya kita melakukan ini, Chan," ujar Baekhyun sambil membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?" Chanyeol yang semula sedang memejamkan matanya langsung menatap tajam Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini salah dan seharusnya kita sudah mengakhirinya sejak dulu," jawab Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur, "bahkan Sehun belum pernah menyentuhku."

"Jadi karena Sehun."

"Chan, kita sahabat, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya tidak seharusnya kita melakukan seks seperti ini, kamu juga harus segera mencari pasangan Chan," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengenakan pakaiannya di depan Chanyeol, "aku harus pergi Chan," ujar Baek sambil mengambil jasnya, mencium pipi Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"Apa kamu kira aku akan menuruti omonganmu, Baek? Kamu milikku dan akan aku pastikan kamu jadi milikku selamanya, apapun caranya," ujar Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersahabat sejak kecil, satu lagi Sehun. Dulu rumah mereka bertiga berada satu kompleks, bersekolah sejak taman kanak-kanak di tempat yang sama. Saat memasuki Junior High School Sehun harus mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke China, sejak saat itu mereka yang biasa bermain bertiga menjadi hanya berdua saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak terpisahkan, mereka akan terus bersama sampai kapanpun, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, sejak lama bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan seks pertama mereka hanya saja dia tak punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya dia takut perasaannya ini akan membuat Baekhyun meninggalkannya, ada satu waktu dimana Chanyeol menduga jika Baekhyun juga mencintainya itu adalah malam dimana mereka untuk pertama kalinya mereka bercinta dan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah yang pertama bagi Baekhyun tapi saat Chanyeol hendak mengutarakan perasaannya Baekhyun justru berujar, 'selain menjadi sahabat kita juga bisa menjadi teman di ranjang, kan?'

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun saat itu bahkan sampai Baekhyun pergi, malam itu terjadi karena ulah teman-teman Chanyeol awalnya mereka ingin memberi obat perangsang pada Jongin tapi justru Chanyeol meminum minuman yang telah di beri obat perangsang itu, dan semua terjadi begitu saja Chanyeol tidak memaksa Baekhyun justru Baekhyunlah yang menyerahkan dirinya, tak salah bukan jika Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun juga mencintainya? Tapi semua hancur saat Baekhyun mengatakan kata-kata itu. Teman di ranjang. Itu adalah kejadiaan saat awal mereka menjadi mahasiswa dan mereka terus menjadi teman di ranjang sampai menyandang gelar sarjana bahkan sampai Baekhyun mempunyai butik sendiri tapi beberapa bulan ini Baekhyun berubah dan semua itu karena Sehun telah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya mengenakan celana jinsnya tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun Chanyeol menatap ke bawah dari jendela apartemennya, menatap mobil Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya sambil menyesap segelas anggur yang ada di tangannya, "kau akan menjadi milikku, Baek," ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, dudut di tepi tempat tidur dan membuka nakas, "kita lihat apakah keberuntungan berpihak padaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil botol kecil yang di dalamnya berisi obat pencegah kehamilan milik Baekhyun, semalam Chanyeol menukar obat itu dengan vitamin biasa. Baekhyun sedang dalam masa suburnya itulah yang membuat Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya, dua bulan ini sejak Baekhyun resmi menjadi pacar Sehun, Baekhyun seperti melupakan Chanyeol bahkan hanya sekedar berkirim pesanpun tidak, semua panggilan dan pesan dari Chanyeol selalu di abaikan bahkan Baekhyun berani-beraninya mengatur acara kencan buta untuk Chanyeol. Ide gila untuk menghamili Baekhyun muncul saat temannya yang bernama Jongin tak sengaja menghamili Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Chanyeol mendapat ide untuk menghamili Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, Jongin yang lupa tidak menggunakan pengaman sekali saja bisa langsung menghamili Kyungsoo, dirinya juga pasti bisa, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_


End file.
